Johanna's immutable law
by sam carter 1013
Summary: Written for 1sentence community, post olivia's return.


**Fandom: **Fringe

**Pairing: **Olivia/Peter

**Theme set: **Beta

**Title: Johanna's immutable law**

**Rating: **R i think, there is some swearing.

**Spoilers: **Over there part 1 and 2.

**Author's notes: **Written for 1sentence prompts, that when I saw bytheseaside doing it, it looked like fun since she did such a wonderful job, then I discovered it wasn't such an easy task it you wanted to fulfill a certain story. My timeline is from the moment Peter finds out that Bolivia is not his Olivia to a year and a half or so after that, so mayor spoilers for the season finale and my twisted mind. Not in chronological order. I have wanted to write a piece about the season finale and this kind of fit all the ideas I had into one, so I really hope you like it.

**# 1. W****alking. **

Astrid feels something soft and warm inside her when she sees them getting out of Olivia's hospital room; Olivia leaning on Peter, his arm around her waist, her eyes closed, Peter's eyes looking straight ahead with unshed tears, Olivia covered by his pea coat; right there she knows they are going to be fine.

**#**** 2. Waltz. **

He dreams of her on a flowy, flawless, Greek-style-goddess white dress, hair up, in his arms dancing, waltz; he wakes up in her bed, sheets tangled on his feet and hugging a pillow.

**# 3. ****Wishes. **

Every time he remembers what she went through, what she did to get him back, he wishes he could turn back time, he just doesn't know where exactly.

**# 4. ****Wonder. **

She inevitably wonders; did he kiss her? Did they make love? Did he trust her? Did he fall in love with her too?

**# 5. ****Worry.**

It has been weeks now, and he is worried, by the dark circles under her eyes, by the fact that she looks hangover every day, but most of all, because he senses there is still something she is keeping from him.

**# 6. ****Whimsy. **

_It's not easy for him Walter, he has lost so much and all this turned his world upside down, you have to give him time, _Walter smiles sadly from his seat next to her on one of Harvard's staircases, and then he says: _but he is bringing the cake, right?_

**# 7. ****Waste / wasteland. **

He described her then as haunted; he would describe himself now as damaged.

**#**** 8. Whiskey and rum.**

Astrid finds him practically swimming in rum and drowning in whiskey and _This is not what she would want_ are the magic words that make him stop.

**#**** 9. War.**

Walter started a war by crossing to the other side and taking him; now, with Olivia's unconscious form finally in his arms he comes to understand why he did it.

**# 10. ****Weddings**.

"You look lovely Agent Dunham." He repeats to her almost a year later after she finishes dying her hair back to blonde.

**# 11. ****Birthday.**

It's the morning of her birthday the following year when he wakes up with a naked Olivia in his arms.

**# 12. ****Blessing.**

Sometimes she believes that this things they have, this feelings, has been no blessing, it hadn't ease or soothe any of their sorrows, they had outweighted each other with their own burdens, it hadn't fix a thing, maybe he was right, how could they being together can be right?

**#. ****13. Bias.**

She mutters an _I'm fine _that had never sounded so unconvincing and weak coming from her lips when he picks her up at the hospital, but he is not surprised, she has a tendency to do that.

**# 14. ****Burning.**

Peter reaches out to place his burning hand on her shoulder, _An I'm fine is not going to work this time Olivia..._ he pauses and swallows, praying to whatever God to help him right this huge wrong, _because you are not, let me help you for once._

**# 15. ****Breathing. **

_I want to stop, _she screams at him, _so stop_, he says while he takes the whiskey bottle from her shaking hands and envelops her in his arms; he can feel her breathing on his neck when she finally lets it go.

**# 16. ****Breaking.**

_Forgive me, please, forgive me_, he says while he holds her like a rag doll in his arms on the dark hospital room with tears in his eyes.

**# 17. ****Belief.**

She leaves him hanging for days, not answering her phone or going to the lab; he wants to make her understand that he knows what is at stake but that losing her is not an option, and he has to believe when would choose them.

**# 18. ****Balloon.**

_Aunt 'Liv, why did you let it go?_ Ella asks while Olivia watches the red balloon flying into the sky; Peter notes that is the first time she smiles since coming back.

**# 19. ****Balcony.**

He is standing on the balcony of her apartment the night before they go get her; the bed unmade at his back, he looks up at the moon and asks for a miracle.

**# 20. ****Bane.**

Their love is going to be the doom of both worlds, and also, maybe, their only hope.

**# 21. ****Quiet.**

_This wasn't your fault, you know?_ , the room goes suddenly quiet, he wants to disagree, if it hadn't been for him none of this had happened, she hadn't gone through hell, and as if reading his mind she says, _you went through hell too, _he keeps quiet because he still doesn't know what to say.

**# 22. ****Quirks. **

Olivia and Walter had become scarily similar towards food; red vines, coffee cake, cotton candy, blueberry pay, steaming bowls of chicken soup, overly sugared cereals, you name it, if Walter is eating so is her; maybe it's Olivia's way to say she understands all of it now.

**# 23. ****Question.**

_Can we still be?_ Peter asks Olivia, and inch to her lips and his arms around her waist.

**# 24. ****Quarrel.**

Olivia lets her inside fight die down and reaches out to place her hand on top his on her shoulder with sudden desperation, she intertwines her other hand with his, and lets him take her weight because she could not stand on her feet by herself anymore.

**# 25. Quitting.**

_No, I got her,_ he refuses to let anybody carry her, is not until his knees quit on him and get him to the floor that Astrid, Walter, Broyles and even Nina run to their aid.

**# 26. ****Jump**.

Peter tries to help her down the hospital bed and he reaches out to touch her, Olivia immediately tenses and jumps; she hasn't been touched for so long and she is afraid that if he touches her once more she would break down.

**# 27. ****Jester.**

He feels like a freaking buffoon their whole first case back together, because he tries to cover his anxiety and protectiveness with witty remarks, it just ends up annoying her.

**# 28. ****Jousting.**

Peter feels like he is fighting this invisible monster with a very heavy lance all the time, he thought they would be fine, so why the hell isn't she letting him in anymore?

**# 29. ****Jewel. **

Once, during her absence he walks by a jewelry store, he buys her a necklace with and sparkling green stone that matches the shine on her eyes, and hopes he gets to give it to her when brings her back.

**# ****30. Just. **

_If you bring her back, I would forgive you_; he says with a cold stare directed to Walter who goes to work immediately; he feels Astrid disapproval, but he can't just care about fair right now.

**# 31. ****Smirk. **

She says it with a disrought face and a terrible anxiety on her voice, and his smirk evaporates in a second; _we are not supposed to be together. _

**# 32. ****Sorrow.**

Peter concentrates on getting up everyday, breath, eat, and tries to go on with his life, except that he can't understand how the hell he could come back without her.

**# 33. ****Stupidity. **

_I don't care about any prophecies or what he might have said,__ you said I belonged with you, you have to know that's why I came back, and it would be our own stupidity if we let anything come between us, so... what is it gonna be?_

**# 34. ****Serenade.**

They often stay at the lab now after hours, Peter plays beautiful pieces for her in the old piano, Gene making noises on the background, in one of those nights she says it: _I love you._

**# 35. Sarcasm. **

_Sure, that is Olivia and this is not all Walter's fault, _he can feel everybody staring at him and Walter's guilt and anxiety, but what they don't get is that she is there, all alone, that he returned without her and that this is all really his fault.

**# 36. Sordid. **

He didn't expect things to go back to normal as if anything had happened, he senses something coming, he just didn't expect this twist of fate.

**# 37. ****Soliloquy.**

..._so, basically, he made the damn potato work as a bomb, anyway, Walter is already working on a way to stop it, but you would have love it, it was better than Mr. Papaya demostration..., _he keeps talking to the walls of her apartment while he drinks from his tumbler.

**# 38. Sojourn.**

He can feel her fading; her voice not as strong as before, her scent disappearing; he stops by her apartment not even bothering to lie to himself; when he opens the door all of her assault his senses and he decides to move in.

**# 39. ****Share.**

The four of them share a pecan pie Astrid baked for Peter's birthday, there is a moment where they looked at each other, Peter reaches out and put his arm around Olivia's waist and kisses her hair.

**# 40. ****Solitary. **

_I just kept thinking that if __I being there meant you were okay it was worth it; _she says with her head lying on his chest, he just holds her tighter_._

**# 41. ****Nowhere.**

Peter finally gets her away from Boston in what he would call a short vacation; they share the only bedroom on the cabin in the middle of nowhere, if not the bed, he just sits on the floor by her bed keeping watch while she sleeps.

**# 42. Neutral. **

Both Astrid and Olivia try to stay neutral between Peter and Walter, but there is a limit for everything and Olivia points it out for him; _You have to forgive him at some point, you know why he did it, don't tell me you can't understand it because it would be a lie._

**# 43. Nuance.**

The thing she does with her mouth when she is upset, her hands gestures, and the entire encyclopedia of details that he has in his head that don't match are what finally make him see the truth.

**# 44. ****Near.**

He is sitting on her couch with the TV on and muted one hand on the remote and one hand caressing her hair; their work clothes still on, after months of struggle they are finally close to something resemble normalcy.

**# 45. ****Natural.**

This whole healing thing is not going to come natural for them, so she gives the first step, Walter hugs her like a daughter, muttering apologies with tears in his eyes, she would be a hypocrite if she doesn't forgive him, she had literally walked on his shoes.

**# 46. Horizon. **

She wakes up to his shoes making noises against the wooden floor of her apartment, she smiles feeling safe for the first time in over a year; comforted by his presence, as if there was hope in the horizon for them.

**# 47. Valiant.**

_C'mon Olivia, you have to wake up, I can't do this by myself_; he could hear the sirens getting closer and if he can't make her open the door in the next few seconds all his valiant efforts to save her would go to waste.

**# 48. ****Virtuous. **

Astrid is the one who points it out for him, This_ cannot be about revenge_, he keeps it in his head the whole time, but it's difficult not want to.

**# 49. ****Victory.**

It should feel like a victory to have rescued her; so, why does he feel is and empty one while looking to her already healed bones on the X rays?

**# 50. ****Defeat.**

There was always the possibility that he could lose Olivia; to a bullet, to another reality, to her own inability to not let him in, it was good he never saw defeat as an option, not then, not now, and not ever.

-The end -


End file.
